


那些没有名字的光

by Aredhel_M



Series: 一个冬天的雪及其他 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M





	那些没有名字的光

他清楚地记得那是1945年。

每个人都应该记得的1945，对他来说毕竟不同。那一年过后，他发誓此生再不会去往柏林。

“假如我遭遇不测。”忒休斯走前是这么说的。普通人会在这承上启下的句子后添点什么，示爱也好，嘱托也罢，或是提前写好遗书。忒休斯没有。忒休斯只是平平淡淡地提醒他，例行公事一般，欧洲战场就要胜利了，纽特没有想到那时他竟心意已决。

假如我遭遇不测。

《预言家日报》张贴讣告的那些日子，他天天做梦。梦里忒休斯一遍遍和他道别，走到门口的时候取下帽子微微躬身，“假如我遭遇不测。”

“现下你如愿了，彻底解脱了。”

他已两夜未合眼，战争迫近结束，收尾的工作却愈加繁忙。魔法部忙着挖德奥墙脚，大魔法师，炼金术士，德高望重的教授，元素魔法师，治疗师……“我们可不如美国魔法部有钱。”他刺刺讽了一声，邓布利多拍了拍他的背。

“我很抱歉，纽特。”

他沉默了。

他不知道该说什么，也许他什么都不该说，忒休斯。邓布利多的学生，他教过他，成绩优异，是个傲罗，战争英雄，最后牺牲了。拥有相似命运轨迹的人数不胜数，他不可能真正为每一个人感到遗憾。

“你也要走了。”纽特坐在桌边，天色已沉。德军的轰炸让整座伦敦城化为一片废墟，他们在箱子里，窗外仍是霍格沃茨那片森林，独角兽偶尔从窗下路过。雪月森林的空间魔法运转了很多年，当初还是邓布利多和他一起完成的。

邓布利多点点头，“明天太阳出来的时候，我就该动身了。”

“喔。”他轻轻应了一声，表示了解。

邓布利多叹了口气，沉沉如深夜，从背后搂住他，好似最后一个避难所。

忒休斯的照片贴在角落里，一丝不苟地微笑着，他凝视着那双蓝眼，悄声道：“那么，祝您好运。”

 

“他和我说的最后一句话是，‘假如我遭遇不测’。”他送邓布利多到圣潘克勒斯国际火车站，踌躇着，“普通人怎么道别？”

邓布利多吻了吻他的脸颊，“无论如何，别去纽蒙迦德。”

 

纽蒙迦德。他反复咀嚼着这几个音节，好似含着一块棱角锋利的石头，在舌尖打个转就能将口腔内壁划得鲜血淋漓。纽特咬了咬牙，取出那块黑色的石头，闭着眼，将石头在手心逆时针方向转了三圈。

他不安地眨眼，战战兢兢掀开眼帘，少女时代的莉塔身着新娘的白裙，挽着忒休斯的手臂。

纽特长叹一口气，“还不赖，不是吗？”

莉塔轻盈地笑了笑，就好像她翘掉占卜课，飞奔过走廊到窗前找他那时一样。

“好久不见，纽特。”

忒休斯走上前来，给了他一个轻飘飘的拥抱，好像一阵风。他只感觉到一阵风，他说：“你可以不用那么勉强。”

“我很抱歉，纽特。”

他古怪的看了忒休斯一眼，这话从被悼念的本人口中说出来，只觉一阵怪异。

“你永远是断后的那一个，对吗？”他问。

忒休斯迟疑了一下，点头。他还想说什么，纽特摇了摇头。

“该道歉的另有其人，毕竟……”

他感到疲惫，不知第几次叹气，忒休斯看着他，“你想去纽蒙迦德。”

“别读我。”他显露出被看穿的烦躁和窘迫。

莉塔指了指墙上的挂钟，“现在走，你还来得及。”

纽特诧异的看了他们一眼，边收拾东西边嘟哝着什么，忒休斯对着他的背影说：“我们爱你。”

 

 

 

邓布利多从高塔上落下来的时候，他就在离战场最近的观战人群里。他想也没想，脚步快过头脑，三两下冲上前，差点被格林德沃残余的火焰魔法吞噬殆尽。

他接住他，巨大的冲击力让他站都站不稳，摔跪在地上。凤凰雏鸟惨兮兮地从邓布利多满是血污的长袍领子里钻了出来，细声细气地叫了几声，脑袋去蹭他的指腹。

他忙不迭施展治愈魔法，脑中一片空白，嗡嗡声宛如潮水，止血咒的手势和杖尖发出的暖光，几乎算是本能。

邓布利多手中握着两根魔杖，他自己的那根黑漆木扭藤样的魔杖已经折断了，靠着一根弦芯维系着两截断木，另一根杖身有如同结绳一般的突起，骨白色，他一眼认出那是格林德沃的老魔杖。

 

细看之下，红发教授也有了白发，眼睫上凝着血珠，他就这么伤痕累累地倒在纽特怀里，嘴唇动了动，声音很微弱，纽特没有听清。

“什么？”

一点微弱的荧光从他心口钻了出来，在纽特眼前绕了几圈，最后融入他肋下三寸，鼓鼓跳动的心脏。他差点喘不过气来，但那只是一点温柔的暖意，很快就与体温无异。

“这是什么？”纽特手忙脚乱地替他止血。黑魔法造成的伤口狰狞可怖，他颤抖的身体摇摇欲坠，几乎没有勇气面对他浑身是血的导师。

邓布利多剧烈地咳了几声，竭力聚焦，凝视纽特的眼睛。

“是……一点干净的灵魂。”

 

 

纽特用力闭了闭眼。

他终于看到他鲜血淋漓的伤口了，就在高塔的另一端，就暴露在所有人面前。邓布利多还试图安慰自己，但那句话他也没有听清。他从何知道那应该是安慰？这么多年，他连邓布利多要说什么都猜得一清二楚。看着那些逐渐止血的创伤，他心里却很平静，被看不见的火焰灼烧数十年之久，除了灰烬，他自己也不剩什么了。

他抱着邓布利多，邓布利多似乎已经彻底昏迷过去，他动了动嘴唇，似乎是“他再伤不了你”，又像是“我不会让他再伤你”。

最后他只是喃喃，“我们回家。”

 

 

家在哪里。这是个哲学问题。

纽特父母早已过世，曾经忒休斯在哪，哪里似乎还能称得上家，即便是空荡荡的、鲜少有居住痕迹的南区公寓。这间公寓也在战争期间被炸毁了。

邓布利多说：“纽特，来霍格沃茨吧。”

纽特迷迷糊糊趴在圣芒戈医院的陪床上，打了个哈欠，“行啊，让养龙我就去。”

 

 

一个月后，邓布利多的猫头鹰捎来一封信，里头附了一张剪报，说是魔法部特许霍格沃茨魔法学校饲养小型安全用于教学的龙类。

“真让养了？”纽特嘀咕一声，“我记得三天前这事还违法。”

“比起格林德沃，魔法部显然觉得几头龙算不得什么。”

邓布利多笑眯眯地敲开他的窗子，“一起喝杯茶？”

“你滥用职权。”他毫不客气地指了出来。

“这你可冤枉我了，我只不过是个微不足道的变形课教师呀，小斯卡曼德先生。”

 

 

 

有时他觉得，生活和银行流水也没什么区别。一个人诞生，一个人死去，世界的每个角落这些事都一刻不停地发生，而这和全人类的宏大命运有何关联？一颗星星的陨落惊心动魄，而一个人的死亡却是悄然无声的，不曾愈合的伤口腐蚀生命，蚕食灵魂，像树木从内部被蛀空，徒有其表的辉煌一阵风就能轻易摧毁。他想到忒休斯。

事实上，自1926年后，他们就很少再说话，若非必要的见面。父母双双去世后，他们连这必要的家庭聚会的见面理由也没有了，一个叫做莉塔的伤口横贯于两人脆弱的纽带之上，让这无比深厚又同样无比脆弱的连接岌岌可危，他们绝口不提此事。

过了很久，他才意识到，忒休斯的死亡是从那时候就开始了。

 

他们没有给他太多的时间。最折磨人的，不是忒休斯的死亡，而是人们一次次提起他的牺牲。英勇的、光荣的牺牲，为掩护战友用生命铺筑跨越黑暗通往黎明的道路——这不过是他的本能。纽特想。为了谁他都会这样做。

战争英雄忒休斯的追悼会，他逃跑了。他到过场，可也仅此而已。纽特将复活石攥在手心里，再熟悉不过的冰凉，最后他放了回去。

纽特下到皮箱里，工作台上摆了莉塔的相框，他轻轻敲了敲铜相框，莉塔晃了出来，“他们会希望你到场，纽特。”

纽特静静地看着她。

“忒修斯死了。”他说这话，仿佛和说鹰头马身有翼兽有两只翅膀一样，陈述笃定，忒修斯死了，邓布利多赢了决斗，纳粹德国输了战争。胜利的一方以怀恨的懑愤审判战犯。

“我们要是输了，他们也会这么审判我们，不过是一死。但——”他嘲讽地笑了笑，“人道主义。”

“我们有人道主义精神，莉塔，摄魂怪可没有。格林德沃已是非法，可我还的去参加那该死的战争英雄追悼会。”

“我很抱歉，纽特。大概比起遗忘，有些伤痛人们更愿意记住。”

他苦笑一声，“我连梦里都见不到他了。”

“也许，他只是想你好好地过自己的生活。”

“说得轻巧。”纽特站起来，嗅嗅又下了一窝幼崽，楼上一阵乒铃乓啷响，“有时我觉得是他们拯救了我，我需要工作，一刻不停地工作，这样就没时间想忒休斯，”他顿了一下，“想所有人。”

 

晚些时候他趴在桌边小憩，一只斯堪的纳维亚银龙就要破壳了，他必须夜夜守着，隔两个小时看一次龙蛋。

“你上回说，邓布利多请你去霍格沃茨教书。”莉塔悄然晃到相框里，看到要睡不睡的纽特。

“是啊，邓布利多。”

他沉默了一阵子，说：“我四处漂泊大半辈子，没想到还是得进办公室。我可能会做上几天噩梦。”

莉塔笑了，“我很高兴你还有邓布利多。”

纽特叹了口气。

“我的确需要他，而他不需要我，他不需要任何人。邓布利多沉浸在他痛苦而伟大的幻想和牺牲里大半辈子，如同每个人一样逃避现实，就这么简单。他和格林德沃有什么两样？因此我做这一切……到头来其实还是为了我自己。”

“也许再过几年，雪就不会这样下了。他们说霍格沃茨的冬天已经很久没有下过雪了。”

 

有时他想，并不是旧的秩序战胜了新的秩序，而是旧秩序坚定的维护者取得了短暂的胜利，这样的和平能维持多久，他望向邓布利多，邓布利多正一如既往地伏案工作，几十年来仿佛什么也不曾改变。他们付出的代价相当高昂，被时代的洪流追赶而向前奔跑，一步步踏入命运的深渊，自我意愿是个伪命题，他们连选择权都有限，何谈自由意志。

邓布利多有什么伟大，他想。他也不过是被命运的玩笑逼迫攀上巉岩绝壁之人，纵使道一声万念皆妄又如何，这世间皆是众生的深渊，你不过也踏入那梦里去。

 

他摊开今天的《预言家日报》，连篇累牍地歌颂着本世纪以来最伟大的巫师，那场决斗的胜利者，邓布利多在完美的相片里露出完美的微笑，回答记者提问的用词遣句都是那么完美，完美先生邓布利多，他苦涩地想，甚至想问他，你真的爱过格林德沃吗？

他丢开报纸，某一秒纽特无比确信邓布利多是个不懂得爱的人。

而那一刻，他的心口烫了一下，滚烫疼痛，好像心脏在沸水里打了个滚。纽特突然想起什么，跑到镜子前脱下衬衫。什么也没有，除了盛年累月积攒的旧伤之外，作痛的心口毫无痕迹，嵌入心脏和血肉的疼，转瞬即逝。

—— **是一点干净的灵魂** 。

他差点没站稳。

 

_“魔咒学讲的是魔咒原理，本质上是契约和召唤，后者是中世纪以来巫师常用的体系，契约在古典魔法派系中占主导地位。契约媒介有很多种，最常见的是血液和灵魂，我们说的黑魔法就是契约，因为献祭了灵魂，所以难以自控，十分危险。”_

_“所以，黑巫师的灵魂都不属于自己了吗？”_

_“不。他们的灵魂仍属于自己，但业已被黑魔法玷污的灵魂，再也无法感受爱与被爱了。”_

 

镜子里的面容碎成一千片。他恨恨锤着墙壁，“你 **从来** 不问我愿不愿意。”

泪水与血水落到一处，咸腥的甜，他的血，原来还是热的。甚至滚烫，烫到能再供养一朵玫瑰。

 

他拒绝霍格沃茨神奇动物保护课教师一职的信件寄出后，第二天邓布利多便捎来一支山茶。纽特看到那白花时愣了一下，他怎么敢。那花仿佛嘲笑他一样，白得扎眼，他撩起衣摆，后腰上烙着一块永不愈合的伤痕，死亡圣器的纹样，出自格林德沃之手，那魔王偏执而温柔地进入他，“我要你活着的每一天都如今天一样痛苦。”

他崩溃地大喊，杀了我。

格林德沃说，我要你活着，我要看着你这样爱他。

 

他频频梦见这场被迫的情事，有时他崩溃大喊，有时他又悄然无声，有时他连眼泪都没有掉，还笑，说，格林德沃，我不会告诉你的。

格林德沃永远是那一句话，我要你活着。

我要看着你这样爱他。

我不爱他，我恨死你们了！他咬牙切齿，后腰一阵火灼，纽特再也撑不住，昏了过去。

 

他当然活了下来，这是他没有想到的。被俘后，格林德沃放了他走。他所理解的死亡在这一天有了变化，好像一个人猝不及防跌入时间的裂缝，发现架构世界的真理全都是触目惊心的谎言。

猫头鹰不耐烦地叫了两声，纽特想要把那朵山茶撕成碎片，他伸出手，指腹碰到山茶花瓣的一瞬间天旋地转，难耐得几乎能呕出腹中内脏。

 

他到了霍格沃茨。

这地方让他觉得陌生。

他无数次想重返的故地，毫无往日的痕迹，他累极了，不再去想邓布利多。

他走到哪里算哪里，最后来到魁地奇球场上。忒修斯是个击球手，在这里吻过他，他想起他们一去不返的少年时光。

“有些人的英勇出自伪善或礼节，抱歉我太刻薄了，可是你……你到底不是阿波罗，也不是国王忒修斯，一道索命咒或者别的什么就能轻易……”

“我会怨上你一段时间。来年白树开花的时候才会原谅你。”

 

年轻的学生穿着四色的袍子从他身旁跑过，欢笑声回荡在空旷的庭院里，好似一阵穿堂风。那么年轻，那么生气蓬勃，他在喷泉池畔坐下，第一次觉察到自己垂垂老矣。

他们那么年轻，那么快活，沉淀的时光还不曾如雪山一般压在肩膀上，他有些怀念少年时代，他真正想重访的，并非霍格沃茨，而是一段时光。

那时冬天还会下雪，禁林里飞过晶莹的雾鸟，他还是十六岁。可在这里，在霍格沃茨，他却觉得遥远，梦境迫近现实的恍惚，仿佛一个来自往昔的魂灵，捧着破碎的记忆搭建现实的框架，有些碎片磨损了，但还能契合原位，有些碎片则如逝去的故人，不再有容身之所。他站在这里。

此刻，他是一个缅怀者。

 

邓布利多不知何时出现在他身后，他刚要开口，纽特便打断他。

啊……您不必安慰我，您很抱歉，我知道。他摸了摸胸口，那里烫了一下，不知怎的，他几乎要落下泪来。

邓布利多笑了，和着倦容与沧桑的笑意，却还是好看的。他的导师，他温柔又无情的导师，声音发哑，像翻倒的炉灰。

我只剩最后一点光了，交给你保管，行吗？

他按住纽特的胸口，那里就不痛了。

他垂着脑袋，没说好也没说不好。

 

他需要时间，他们都一样。只不过对邓布利多来说，是陈年的结痂重新撕开，而他的仍是新鲜的伤口。愈合得会慢一些。

 

 

溺死者的梦境绷紧窒息的绳索。

“您需要一支玫瑰，先生。”女孩捧着花篮，笑盈盈递给他一枝花，他动了动嘴唇，似要微笑。纽特蹲下身，凝视着小女孩湛蓝的眼。那双眼里没有硝烟和伤痕，她是战后第一个春天出生的孩子。他接过玫瑰，艰难地露出一个笑容。

“给你变个魔术。”

他眨了眨眼，一声清脆的响指过后，小姑娘的玫瑰里多了一枚金币。“我推荐这条街转角处那家面包房的巧克力可颂。”

小姑娘忙说不可，但那位穿着宝蓝色大衣的先生已经不见了。

 

 

一场雪下了很多年。

 

1945年后，纽特应邀去霍格沃茨教书。开学前夕，城堡很安静，只有一些鬼魂在走廊上漫无目的地晃来晃去，他们在重重庭廊里散步，有一句没一句说着话。

更多时候是邓布利多在说，他听着，偶尔回上一两句。

“幸存者怎样适应战后生活？”他突然问道。

邓布利多顿了一下，“我也还在…努力学习。”

“我以为您什么都知道。”

纽特看见他笑了，“不会有这样的人，纽特。我也不例外。”

“记者招待会上我逃走了。给您带来麻烦了，我很抱歉。”

“没有的事。”

邓布利多顿了一下，“我明白，那不好熬。”

他凝视着邓布利多的蓝眼睛，您明白什么？他几乎要笑出声。

邓布利多叹了口气。

“那个十七岁的少年，他毕竟爱过格林德沃。”

 

邓布利多依然温文尔雅，可他知道有什么东西死去了，萎缩了，鲜活的心脏缺失一块，怎么也无法填补，眼睁睁看那伤口坍塌为黑洞。

救赎是奢望，空洞蚕食血肉，永远无法被填满，即使他愿意给予自己所有的爱——他已是一片废墟，完好无损的心脏所剩无几，他也不确定自己还能义无反顾地走多久，但他确实很少往回看。

这几乎可以称得上救赎了。别往回看。

他的后颈上有一块狰狞的伤痕，是他十六岁那一年自己剜去腺体，从此不再发情。他以为邓布利多忘了一切。他以为他的遗忘咒让他忘记了一切。他说出那个咒语，莹莹坟头上便开出白花来。

“我可以吻你吗？”邓布利多轻轻抚摸着他的头发。

他凑上去亲了亲新校长的唇角。

“你果然老了，邓布利多。”

 

 

起先，他们用的教材是纽特1926年出版的那本《神奇动物在哪里》，经过几次增删修订，开学前又加紧写了些补充材料，羊皮纸，古板稳重，再版三次后，依然是本温和严谨的书。

学校生活并不比照看动物清闲，人类的幼崽和动物的幼崽一样折磨人。

弗洛伯毛虫从罐子里爬出来了啦，八眼蜘蛛被玩火的学生吓得躲在巢穴里不出来。

“斯卡曼德先生，可以把那株睡着的曼德拉草递给我吗？手要稳——抱歉，我忘了您已经不是学生了。”

草药学教授是个优雅的女人，现在也老了。他读书的时候就看见她每天在温棚里忙来忙去，这动荡的半个世纪好似不曾侵扰这片小小的绿色温棚，“我仍是您的学生，教授。”

他恭谦地递过曼德拉草，S夫人说：“关于您哥哥，我很抱歉。”

纽特摇了摇头。

“他是个勇敢的格兰芬多不是？我记得他机智果断地帮同学处理了毒牙天竺葵的咬伤。”

S夫人笑了笑，纽特点点头，“是啊。他是个格兰芬多。”

 

 

他仍会在八点钟的时候去邓布利多的办公室坐坐，很近，就在隔壁，打开门出去对面就是。他可从未想过有朝一日会坐在办公室里，对面就是邓布利多，这让他有种不真实的感觉，博格特养在哪里？他想再去看一眼。

他害怕什么，就意味着他还在乎什么、看重什么。

 

有一次他在邓布利多的办公室里睡着了，眉头皱得紧紧的，冷汗直流，神情异常痛苦，不间断地说着梦话，邓布利多跪在他身边，听见纽特用一种绝望后赴死一般的温柔语气反复念叨两个德语单词。

“Töte mich.”

杀了我。

邓布利多拂开纽特衬衫的衣摆，露出一截细腰。那死亡圣器狰狞的烙印就刻在他白皙的后腰。

他感觉到有人，迷迷糊糊说，您来了。还是德语，诚惶诚恐。

他潜入他的梦境，揭开他血淋淋的回忆，抽离时邓布利多浑身颤抖，纽特已经醒了。

邓布利多颤抖着嘴唇，纽特笑了，居高临下地看着他，好似一阵轻盈的雾气，转眼就会消散。

“利用我，温柔待我。或者杀死我。可是邓布利多，千万别怜悯我。”

“我愿意为你做任何事，不是为了你。”

 

他们再一次来到寄存博格特的教室，纽特安静地站在柜子面前等待审判。博格特变成年轻的邓布利多，三十岁出头，红发蓝眼，温柔地牵起他的手说：“我爱你。”

他不以为然地冷笑一声，“滑稽滑稽。”此刻纽特觉得这句咒语在如此场合下竟十分应景。

邓布利多受伤一般地小声道，有这么可怕吗？

纽特笑笑。当然。如果你也一直被人这么利用的话。

 

 

1995年的时候邓布利多开始策划自己的死亡。他首先告诉了纽特，纽特在禁林里喂食夜骐，一只暴躁的幼崽冲上来抢食他手里的新鲜肉块。

纽特静静地站了一会儿，问道：“我能做什么吗？”

邓布利多笑了，“再给我一个吻？”

 

那座塔楼他爬过无数次。

年少的时候，邓布利多牵着他的手，一步步走上旋转楼梯，“那么，小斯卡曼德先生的夏天要怎么过呢？”

他不再记得夏天，他生命里满山满谷都是冬天的落雪。

邓布利多从塔顶落下来的时候，他接住他。老头的身体轻飘飘的，神情倒是安详，类似于计划圆满执行后的安心，他终于可以休息了，他工作到最后一秒，纽特合上他的眼。

 

 

“我虽身死，灵魂却与你同在。”

直到死亡，直到被人遗忘。

“不，你不会死。只要你一天留存在我的记忆里，只要你一天出现在历任校长的画框里，我是说，只要我活着。”

“当然。”邓布利多和蔼地笑着，半月形的眼镜里满是温柔的神采。

“我该走了，今夜食死徒就要来。”纽特犹豫了一下，邓布利多轻声叫住他。

“纽特。”

他转过身。

画框里胡子花白的老教授突然十分犹豫，说话时甚至没有直视纽特的眼睛。

他听见一阵不寻常的叹息，那个人说了一句他活着的时候，这辈子都没有对他说过的话。

“记着，纽特，我爱你。”

塔楼被黑压压的摄魂怪包围，低压笼罩在霍格沃茨城堡的上空，纽特唤来乌克兰铁腹龙，破窗而出，他笑了笑，大声喊道：“呼神护卫！”

抵抗的学生和老师们退回城墙内，只见塔楼上方光芒暴起，银亮的光芒将整片黑暗的天空照亮如白昼，逼退围攻上前的摄魂怪和食死徒，那一片白光之中，一只巨大的银凤凰厉声嘶鸣，叫声直冲云霄，凤凰那美丽有力的双翼煽动漫天乌云，俯冲而下，破开全部黑暗。

他吻了吻自己的魔杖，一瞬间变得十分年轻，眼神柔软，仿佛和多年前落地窗前看白花飘落的少年的影子重合在一起。

“凤凰是不会死的，邓布利多。”

 

 

END

2019/2/14


End file.
